Obsession has begun
by cutesbela
Summary: O primeiro olhar de House para Wilson no Congresso de Medicina e o que veio em sua mente naquele momento. HILSON - PG


**Título:** Obsession has begun  
**Autora:** Angie, ao seu dispor *dedinho na boca* q  
**Beta:** A deliciosa, estupenda e comestível Prih (Priscylla Piucco).  
**Gênero:** Não é AU, isso eu sei  
**Pares:** Hilson  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Alertas:** Spoilers para Birthmarks (season 5) e também para os episódios que ainda nem vimos. Vocês vão entender do que estou falando.  
**Disclaimer:** Ontem Shore me disse que House seria meu se eu parasse de andar nua por aí. Então não, não é meu. Hunf.  
**Sumário:** Essa fic foi escrita para a Hilson Fest da comunidade Hilson do orkut, a partir do prompt 33: O primeiro olhar do House para Wilson no Congresso de Medicina e o que veio a sua mente naquele momento.

**Comentários:**O título que usei para a fic é de uma música do Sum 41, a Angels With Dirty Faces. Idéia da Beta. PRIH TE AMO BRIGADA! #éomeujeitinho

* * *

**Obsession has begun**

"Em quê você pensou quando viu Wilson pela primeira vez?"

Quando Cameron lhe fez essa pergunta, de súbito, mais cedo, House só conseguiu olhá-la como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em cima do pescoço. Não havia pergunta mais inapropriada para o momento, mesmo o médico sendo fã das impropriedades. Afinal, ele não sabia o que responder. Eles estavam estudando células de um quase-moribundo em total silêncio, e para House todas as respostas do momento envolviam o nome de doenças quase desconhecidas. Aquele estava sendo um caso difícil e resolvê-lo havia se tornado sua obsessão do dia.

Mais tarde, ao se lembrar do comportamento da jovem médica nos últimos dias, House retificou sua conclusão de que felicidade só serve mesmo para deixar as pessoas bobas demais. Desde que ela havia voltado ao emprego (e ao marido), Cameron passava os dias procurando as pessoas para dividir conversas seguidas de conselhos felizes, como em uma espécie de missão de um cupido torto ou sei-lá-o-quê. Contrariado, ele percebeu que a tática funcionava em algumas pessoas, e após ver Cameron e Thirteen - _até ela! -_ rindo pelos cantos, ele concluiu que nunca entenderia as mulheres.

E, mais contrariado ainda, House notou que a tal pergunta ficara martelando em sua cabeça o dia todo, mesmo sem querer. E agora, sozinho em sua sala, enquanto jogava sua bola na parede, ele se pôs a lembrar do dia em que viu Wilson pela primeira vez.

Havia sido naquele estúpido congresso de medicina que Cuddy o obrigara a ir anos atrás. House nunca havia visto um conjunto maior e mais homogêneo de pessoas entediantes presentes em um mesmo lugar. Homogêneo, pois eram todas iguais: acadêmicos pedantes e sem conteúdo, cheios de conversas pomposas e, como ele pôde perceber bem naquele dia, incapazes de entender um sarcasmo. Mas então House estava lá, na platéia de uma palestra que falava sobre os efeitos da cerotonina nos humanos ou da fenilpropalamina nos ornitorrincos, ele não tinha certeza. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente naquele momento era... doces.

No dia anterior, após permanecer o tempo todo sumido procurando por distração no hotel e nos arredores, ele foi procurado por Cuddy que lhe contara sobre como havia se divertido nas palestras e sobre como o coffe-break do evento era sortido e delicioso. Ela foi capaz de descrever com detalhes, a sádica, os diversos tipos de doces que eles estavam servindo, indo desde as bombinhas de chocolate até as tortinhas de morango e maracujá. E o efeito de tudo isso foi ter House lá, sentado naquela cadeira, mas ocupando sua mente com conversas consigo mesmo sobre qual guloseima pegar primeiro, qual seria a mais procurada e que ele correria risco de ficar sem. Um verdadeiro dilema.

Mas, de repente, algo muito macabro passou pela mente do médico: e se Cuddy houvesse mentido? Isso era totalmente possível, afinal era Cuddy, e ela poderia muito bem ter inventado essa história toda só para ele ir assistir às palestras. Bem, não tinha funcionado, afinal ele não havia ouvido uma só palavra do que o palestrante tinha dito, mas o simples pensamento de ter caído, ele, o grande Gregory House, em uma brincadeira tão simples começava a fazê-lo se sentir humilhado e contrariado. Além do mais, a possibilidade de, depois de tudo isso, ter que comer uma bolacha água-e-sal com patê enlatado de atum o estava deixando alarmado.

House começou então a correr os olhos pelo auditório em busca da mulher, na esperança de que o comportamento dela lhe desse alguma dica sobre o que esperar para mais tarde. E então ele o viu.

Sentado a poucas cadeiras à esquerda do médico, estava o estranho mais interessante que ele havia visto até então, naquele congresso. De súbito, o comportamento do homem chamou sua atenção: ele estava tenso, muito até, sentado com as costas rígidas e eretas, longe do espaldar da poltrona. Os joelhos estavam juntos, e sobre as pernas tão rígidas quanto o resto do corpo estava um grande envelope de papel pardo, que o estranho segurava com as duas mãos, como se disso dependesse sua vida ou sua morte. Sem falsa modéstia, que ele não possuía mesmo, House viu que ambos, ele e o sujeito, eram os seres mais não-entediantes que se encontravam naquele lugar. Eles eram pontos fora da curva, de um gráfico composto por pessoas pseudo-concentradas, mas cochilantes. House foi, então, acometido por uma curiosidade absurda sobre o homem e, com um sorriso de lado, decidiu que descobrir tudo sobre sua vida seria seu novo objetivo naquele congresso.

House passou a observar melhor seu novo passatempo - ou vítima. Tudo no outro lembrava terra molhada, um copo de bourbon, a madeira da cauda de seu piano e mais alguma outra coisa, da qual ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas que estranhamente lhe parecia mais importante que todas as outras. O médico estava surpreso pelos diferentes tons de marrom que poderiam compor uma pessoa só, que iam desde o castanho dos cabelos até o bege do casaco, passando inclusive pelo pardo do envelope que o estranho segurava com uma força capaz de amassar suas bordas. E, então, talvez tendo sentido aquela estranha sensação que se tem quando observado, o homem virou sua cabeça e os olhares se encontraram.

Olhando nos olhos do estranho, House percebeu, além da angústia latente expressa neles, de que haveria sempre um novo tom de marrom a ser descoberto. Ele se lembrou também daquela outra coisa a qual o homem remetia, aquela que parecia ser mais importante que todas as outras. Teve vontade de sorrir, por mais estranho que fosse para House sorrir para um completo estranho em meio a pessoas mais estranhas ainda. E ele de fato o faria, se não fosse interrompido pelo som de aplausos: a palestra havia, enfim, terminado. Como que para se certificar que tamanho milagre fosse mesmo verdade, House se virou para o palco, para momentos depois retornar sua cabeça ao mesmo lugar.

Mas o estranho não estava mais lá.

Sorrindo de lado, o médico se levantou. E, enquanto se encaminhava para a saída, ele começou a pensar nas mil e uma formas de descobrir mais sobre seu passatempo ou vítima ou amigo, a começar pelo conteúdo do envelope que ele tinha tão firmemente preso em mãos. Isso incluía algumas perseguições e bisbilhotagens, e House tinha a certeza de que um congresso de medicina jamais seria tão divertido.

Mas isso iria ficar para depois. Naquele momento, o médico só pensava em achar a mesa do café e ver se ela era mesmo de verdade. Ele estava animado. Graças aos olhos do estranho, ele havia tido a epifania que solucionara de forma brilhante todo o seu dilema com os doces.

_Chocolate_. Quando conheceu Wilson, House pensou em chocolate.


End file.
